Miley's Choice
by xoxonickjonas
Summary: What happens when Miley wants to start a singing career as....MILEY? *Not good at summaries*
1. Chapter 1

_**Here's the first chapter **_

_Chapter One: What does it mean?_

_No POV_

"Miley…..Miley…..Miley!!" Miley heard the crowds cheer her name from her dressing room, no blonde wig in sight. Miley ran onstage everyone screamed louder. She grabbed the microphone and opened her mouth to sing but all that came out was "BEEEEPPPPPP!!!!!!"

Miley turned off her alarm clock. _That dream again? _She thought to herself baffled. She got out of bed and shuffled her feet to the closet. She picked out a shirt that said 'Angel' in sliver writing. She picked out shorts and put on sandals.

As she washed up she wondered what was the dream about. She had past dreams about it what did it mean?

She waked downstairs to see Lilly, Oliver and her family eating chocolate chip pancakes.

"Morning Miles." Robby smiled.

"I had that dream again." That's all Miley said as she took a bite of pancakes.

Lilly sat up in her chair, "What dream?"

Jackson rolled his eyes "The dream where people are cheering Miley instead of Hannah, it's stupid." He whispered the last part but Miley still heard.

"Said the guy that dreamed about steak." Miley smiled.

"Miley it's just a dream." Oliver said taking a huge bite of pancakes.

Miley shrugged, "I guess your right."

"C'mon let's go to the beach." Lilly smiled grabbing Miley's hand.

They walked to the beach. Miley knew the dream meant something but what?

**_Should i continue? REVIEW! _**


	2. READ IF U CARE!

Hey guyz….

I'm thinking about canceling this story. I'm sorry! This may not be the only story I cancel I might cancel, Reality?. I'm just not feeling the stories anymore. I am NOT giving up Fanfiction just these 2 stories,

SORRY!


	3. Chapter 2

_I decided to continue Miley's Choice! =)_

_Chapter Two: Miley's song_

Lilly, Oliver, and Miley were sitting on the beach. Lilly and Oliver were surfing while Miley was sitting on a towel with a song book. She was writing a song called 'See you Again'.

"Hey Miles what's that a new Hannah Song?" Lilly asked leaning over Miley's shoulder.

"No it's-"A Miley song?" Oliver asked smiling.

Miley shrugged. Lilly sat down next to her.

"Miley, are you going to give up Hannah?" Miley shook her head.

"No, well I don't know."

Oliver sat down. "Why don't you sing it to us?"

Miley nodded and began to sing.

After she sung Lilly and Oliver stared. "You so need to record that!" Lilly said.

"Ok but should it be a Hannah song?"

Oliver was just about to answer when Miley's Hannah phone rang. "It's Mikayla." Miley rolled her eyes as she answered

_Miley: Hello?_

_Mikayla: Hey Hannah Banana. Are you ready to be blown off the stage?_

_Miley: No Mikcoroach the question is are you?_

_Mikayla: I can't wait till the FL concert I will feel bad for you when are your Fans come to me. Wait no I won't!_

_Miley: HA. Yeah right. Sorry Mikayla I have to go fans are lining up at my doorstep to get autograph Toodles._

_They hung up_

"Guys I better go home have to practice." Miley said. She went to her house.

_What did u think? REVIEW! _


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey Miley's choice is BACK! LOL enjoy! **

_Chapter Three: Miley's Dream_

"I can't wait to see you again." Miley finished the last of her song.

"That's great bud!" Robby Ray smiled, "Is that a new Hannah song?"

Miley sat down. "I have no idea, I think it's going to be a…..Miley song."

Robby Ray frowned, "I knew this would happen." He sighed.

"Are you mad?" Miley asked concerned.

"No, it's your decision, chose it well." He went up to his room, so did Miley.

Miley sat down on her bed thinking then she got up and went to the Hannah closet. She looked around the room and saw various Hannah awards. She sighed and smiled. Looking over she saw the Hannah wig on a wig stand. She walked over and picked up the fake blonde hair. She walked over to an armchair and sat down, the Hannah wig in her lap she drifted to sleep.

Miley woke up. The Hannah wig wasn't on her lap and not on the wig st- wait! There wasn't even a wig stand. She looked around the room. All the Hannah awards now said 'Miley Stewart' the booty said, 'Miley Stewart See you Again'.

"What?" Miley said to herself. She ran out of the closet but then looked back to wear the HM used to be but now was replace with MS.

She quickly ran down the stairs to see a white couch and fuzzy pillows, there were twinkle lights all around.

(Like the set up of Miley's house in the wish gone amiss episode)

"What's happened?" She said out loud.

"Miley did." Miley turned around to see Hannah Montana! Well her in a blonde wig.

"Your me?" She screamed.

"Nope. I don't exist." Hannah said.

"What happened.?" Miley asked confused.

"Well you sung as Miley in the Florida concert and everyone forget about Hannah Montana, so you turned into your own singing career and woo la!" Hannah giggled.

"Whoa!" Miley screamed. "Where's Jackson?"

"On a date with Mikyala." Hannah said looking at her nails.

"MIKAYLA?" Miley screamed.

"Yep, Mikayla and I might no have been friends but Miley and Mikayla became BFFs." Hannah smiled.

"What about Lilly and Oliver?" Miley asked.

"Going out, they are still you friends thought." Hannah smiled again.

"That's good." Miley smiled back.

"Your dad got to start over his career so he's at the studio." Hannah said going to the CD files pulling on 'Robby Ray is Back' and 'Miley Stewart Breakout'.

"Cool!" Miley said grabbing the CD from Hannah.

"I know number one on the charts FIVE weeks running." Hannah said.

"Cool….again!" Miley laughed.

"Well now you've seen what could happen it's time for you to wake up." Hannah said. She snapped her fingers.

Miley woke up with a jolt. She looked around the closet. All the Hannah awards were back in place the booty said 'Hannah Montana True Friend'. Miley looked in her lap the Hannah wig was in her lap again. She picked it up and smiled. She knew exactly what she was going to do.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**What is Miley going to do? **

**Is she going to be Hannah?**

**Miley?**

**Demi Lovato?**

**LOL JK about the last one =)**

**R&R plz!**


	5. Chapter 5

**What is Miley going 2 do? Hannah or Miley? We will c....**

_Chapter Five- The Concert_

Miley sat in the dressing room of the Florida Amp Theater. She looked around the room, no Hannah wig, nothing identifying Hannah Montana was ever in this room.

"Just like my dreams." Miley thought to herself.

She looked in the mirror and brushed her hair a little more. She looked down at her outfit, skinny jeans, a white shirt with a rhinestone jacket on the back of the jacket had Miley in cursive and in pink writing. She walked out of the dressing room to see Oliver, Lilly, Jackson, and her dad.

"Ready bud?" Robby asked.

"As ever." Miley smiled.

"Miss Stewart one minute." The stage manager called.

"Thanks." Miley said.

She peeked through the curtain. A lot of people were there screaming for Mikayla, who was singing. Mikayla finished and walked off stage.

"Where's Hannah?" She asked fake smiling.

"She's sick." Miley fake smiled back.

"Whatever it'll be easy to bring you down." Mikayla smiled as she walked to her dressing room.

Miley did a disgusting face once Mikayla turned away.

"I better go." Miley said.

"Good luck Miles." Robby said hugging his daughter.

"You are going to rock!" Lilly giggled as Miley and her hugged.

"Beat Hannah!" Oliver smiled as Miley hugged him.

Miley laughed.

"Good luck sis." Jackson said as they hugged.

"Thanks everyone." Miley smiled.

She walked through the curtain and began to sing. Everyone loved her! By the second chorus everyone sung along. Miley jumped, spun, and leaped around the stage.

"I, I can't wait, to see you Again!" Miley finished the last line as everyone screamed and clapped.

"Miley, Miley!" They chanted.

Miley waved and smiled. This was her dream….her life.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Think this is the end? WRONG! The next chappie is the last! **

**R&R**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's the last chappie of Miley's choice. Enjoy!**

_Chapter Six: Another Choice?!_

The next morning Miley woke up and shuffled downstairs. No one was up yet. She turned on the TV to 'Hot Tunes' while she got herself some cereal she listened.

"Last night at the Florida Jam a new artist named Miley Stewart made a appearance and everyone loved her!" The reporter smiled.

Miley smiled, last night was real!

"Her song 'See You Again' has 1,000,000 buyers. Also the video of her singing at the concert has been uploaded on YouTube and has a million hits as well.

Welcome to the big time Miley!"

Miley smiled and turned off the TV. Robby Ray came downstairs.

"My alarm clock woke me with the news report about you." He smiled.

"You said of heard what Hot Tunes said. I can't belive I did that." Miley smiled back.

Robby ray sat next to her and kissed her forehead.

"I think you did the right thing, do you?"

Miley thought for a second then answered with a smile, "Yes."

Lilly and Oliver busted though the front doors.

"Miley did you see the newspaper today?" Lilly asked handing Miley a copy of the LA times,

_**Miley Stewart: A Star rising**_

"Wow!" Miley smiled as she saw the picture of her performing, "Miley's a hit." Se smiled.

"What about Hannah?" Oliver asked.

Miley had no answer for that question except this, "Yeah, I can't balance my Hannah and this life now."

"Well bud I think you need to make another choice." Robby said.

"ANOTHER! UGH!" Miley screamed.

Lilly suddenly had an awesome idea.

"Maybe Miley doesn't have to make the choice, the media could." Lilly smiled.

"Yeah!" Miley said as she ran upstairs to her computer, Lilly and Oliver followed.

She typed in '.com' and clicked on the first link. She was shocked by the first thing that came up…

Hannah Washed Up?

_Hannah sales are going down. No one even listens to her! Miley Stewart= new Hannah! =)_

Lilly put her hand on Miley's shoulder, "Sorry Miles."

Miley smiled, "I'm not! Now I can be Miley only!" She smiled even wider.

Lilly and Oliver smiled too.

Miley definitely knew this was going to be SPECTACULAR!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I hope u enjoyed 'Miley's Choice' =) Thanks everyone 4 reading, reviewing, favoriting, and alerting! **

**LOVE YA!**


End file.
